Superiority
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Just what do you think you’re doing, Roxy? You can’t boss me around—I outrank you,' Axel purred slyly, but he made no effort to change their position. 'Screw the rankings.' A rare switch of dominance written for the rare RokuAku day! Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer**: _Me,_ own _Kingdom Hearts?_ Hah--now _that's_ funny! Are the cut scenes constantly filled with AkuRoku goodness? (and those _obvious_ hints don't count!) No, I didn't think so…

Jessie: **Beams **_Sooo_, is anyone _else_ aware of the opportunity that comes up before us only once every millennium?

Joh: Um, uh… oh, this is one of those date events you're obsessed with, isn't it, Jessie?

Jessie: Yes. Yes it is. Today, is the ONE day where the date is as follows: 1/3/08. Or, removing the breaks, 1308. Then, replacing the breaks in _different locations--_at last, you've got: **13/08.**

Joh: So, basically, the impossible occurred today?

Jessie: Yup! Today is the _incredibly_ elusive -Drum roll- _**Roku**__Aku_ day!

Joh: …Wow Jessie…

Jessie: Yes, I _am_ proud of the way my obsessed mind works. But anyway, yeah, this was just my clever excuse for RokuAku PWP.

Joh: I so _totally_ know what that means!

Jessie: **Giggles** Now that you don't have it _backwards…_

Joh: …Be quiet, you!

**Warnings**: **Yaoi**, language, the uncanny event of _**uke**_ domination!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel didn't mind the rare occasion where Roxas would unexpectedly come storming up to him and shove the both of them into his room through a dark portal. Again, those days were very few and far between, seeing as the redheaded Nobody was almost always certainly following the blonde around obediently, waiting for the perfect moment to catch the boy unawares.

And it was almost _never_ the other way around, where Roxas, rather than Axel, went after his lover. After all, the fire wielder hated any sort of dominance—much preferring the opportunity to force Roxas' naturally feisty personality under his control.

However, this didn't mean the occasion never happened. It also didn't mean that, when it _did_ happen every once in a blue moon, Axel didn't enjoy the change.

So when Axel found himself suddenly pinned against the wall beneath a smirking –albeit flushed– blonde when, in a rare instance where he had been walking alone down a corridor of the Castle That Never Was, he didn't fight back as per usual as one would expect with a personality like his, but instead allowed himself to be shoved back through a dark portal summoned on the Keybearer's whim that led into his room.

Axel felt himself yanked down to Roxas' level by the collar of his Organization coat and pulled into a heated kiss, initiated by his subordinate. He obediently allowed Roxas' roaming tongue entrance into his mouth, smirking to himself at Roxas' somewhat surprised gasp at his lover's uncharacteristic submissiveness so far. The overzealous blonde pushed suddenly forward, causing Axel to stagger backwards beneath his weight and back abruptly against the foot of his bed, toppling the both of them over onto Axel's bed.

The two breathless Nobodies remained sprawled there for a bewildered moment, Roxas nearly straddling his taller boyfriend before Axel raised an eyebrow at the panting teen on top of him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Roxy? You can't boss me around—I outrank you," Axel purred slyly, however he made no effort to change their position.

"Screw the rankings," Roxas shot back coolly, impatiently moving to unzip the grinning fire-mage's cloak the rest of the way before shoving the obstructing cloth aside in favor of leaning forward to capture Axel's lips again demandingly.

"You'd better not let any of the Six hear you say such blasphemous things. Wherever would we be without the rankings, Roxy?" Axel mocked dramatically as they broke apart and Roxas' lips strayed to kiss his neck.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Roxas asked exasperatedly, but he was grinning as he began placing playful nips strategically along Axel's collar; or, where he knew they would be visible in the coming days.

"Nah, not really--but _you_ of all people should know that by now, _Roxas_," Axel teased, fingers moving to clench at the bed sheets in a mix of pleasure and pain as the blonde bit down harshly on his neck without warning.

Roxas let out an uninterested sound at his lover's witty remark, running his fingertips along Axel's sides, lips quirking up slightly as he felt Axel's muscles reflexively grow taut beneath his feather-light touches.

"I know, I know—I'm irresistible, right?" Axel drawled, moving his hands to the back of Roxas' head and entwining his fingers in the golden locks so that he could pull the other down for another bout of kisses.

"You've really got to learn how to be quiet sometimes," Roxas muttered between their frequent kisses, pulling back only for the briefest of moments as a snickering Axel expertly helped him rid himself of his own coat before leaning back down once more.

Two pairs of boxers, matching pants and boots, and four gloves later found Axel groaning his lover's name as Roxas reached down to wrap his fingers around his arousal with his left hand.

"How do you want it?" Roxas murmured, never once taking his blue eyes off of his (for once) submissive lover arching up into his touch—his free hand groping around unseeingly for a bottle of lube that he knew to be on the bedside table.

He didn't expect for Axel's hand to suddenly fly out and clumsily catch his outstretched wrist by his head, and he frowned questioningly at the redhead gazing up at him from clouded, half-lidded eyes.

"I'm not gonna break, Roxas--if you going to gimme anything, give it to me _hard_," Axel purred seductively, managing a sly grin as Roxas flushed and gulped at the blatant invitation.

Roxas' uncertain blue eyes met Axel's hazy jade ones, and the redhead rolled his eyes, impatiently taking the hand that he'd grabbed and placing Roxas' fingers at his own entrance before tilting his head back as he looked pointedly away, waiting.

Roxas' usually submissive position shone through at this point, as he ignored Axel's impatient mumbles that went something along the lines of 'If you don't make a fucking move already you can say goodbye to topping permanently…' and only added one finger slowly, gauging Axel's response. Although the redhead's expression didn't change and how he reassured Roxas that he was fine, Roxas caught how his fingers nervously twisted more deeply into the bed sheets. Axel shifted despite himself as Roxas tentatively added another finger.

"That's enough, Rox, its fine," Axel insisted, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips, and Roxas warily pulled away, sending one last longing glance in the direction of the nightstand before tearing his gaze away at Axel's playful reprimand. Biting his lip, he pushed carefully forward, sliding into the lean body beneath him.

He gasped at the alien feeling of entering into his lover (used to it being the other way around) and fought back the instinctive urge to pound into the body beneath him as he watched Axel raise an arm to drape over his eyes, breathing in shakily.

"Well… this is… always different," he managed to gasp out, still pressing his forearm over his eyes. Roxas had to let out a low laugh at that, and he reached a hand forward, extending his thumb and forefinger to gently touch the tear drops tattooed beneath Axel's eyes in a gesture of affection before moving his hand to caress the side of his face. They remained in that position, both breathing heavily, until at last Axel pulled his arm away, blinking up hazily at his concerned lover.

"Okay," he sighed, glancing down at Roxas. Roxas inhaled sharply before reaching out one hand to search for Axel's where, upon finding it, he entwined their fingers, grinning up at Axel as he did so before groaning as the redhead shifted slightly.

Roxas hesitated only a moment longer before starting a slow tempo, watching the redhead for any sign of something other than discomfort.

However when Axel unexpectedly raised his hips to meet Roxas' next thrust, Axel's expression turned to one of surprised pleasure; his wide eyes met Roxas', silently begging the blonde to do the same thing again as he would never voice that same thought out loud.

Roxas' free hand grabbed Axel's waist and pulled him closer as he thrust into Axel again—eliciting a groan of bliss from Axel. Feeling more assured of himself, Roxas began to move faster, enjoying the increase of the frequency of Axel's sounds of pleasure.

"_Shit_… _**Roxas!**_" Axel hissed, suddenly unlinking his fingers with Roxas' to move both of his hands to the back of Roxas' head, pulling his boyfriend's head closer to press their lips together desperately and drawing a heated moan from the smaller Nobody.

They broke apart gasping as Roxas abruptly slammed into Axel, sending both himself and his lover over the edge violently.

Roxas collapsed on top of Axel's heaving figure, panting for breath. They remained sprawled out like that for another whole five minutes before Roxas dared to raise his head to look at Axel—who, he realized with a flush, was staring straight back at him.

"Mm… delicious, Roxy," Axel whispered languidly, wrapping his arms around possessively around Roxas' small frame and pulling him into an even closer hold against his body. His comment earned him an even deeper blush from the blonde, who refused to meet his gaze. The two stayed in that position until they caught their breath; Roxas made a soft sound of protest when Axel turned over so that they were resting on their sides, but nestled closer to Axel when they were there.

"You're so lucky I've taken a liking to you,_ Roxy--_if I wanted, I could prob'ly go up to ol' Mansex and get you turned into a Dusk for sexually assaulting a superior," Axel teased, nuzzling his face into Roxas' blonde hair.

"Psh, like you care," was Roxas' sleepy reply. Axel blinked before letting out a soft chuckle at the blonde's (completely valid) words, before following his boyfriend's example and falling asleep as well, his grip never once loosening--not even in sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: My God, that was so _weird_ to reread. I'm so used to it being the other way arooound! **Flails**

Joh: Me too…

Jessie: Y'know what's funny? When I was halfway through writing the lemon, I glanced up to check the time… only to see that it was AkuRoku o' clock **Laughs**

Joh: **Shakes head** Only you, Jessie, only you…

Jessie: Actually, yeah… that's probably completely true. And praise my fast updating skills! I am _very_ proud of me right now…! And—**GOOD NEWS**! There's a _**TON**_ of updates/posts comin' your way, so keep an eye out!

♥ _**Please Review **_♥


End file.
